50 First Dates
by AthenaKeene
Summary: Young Justice's 50 first dates. Includes different pairings for different drabbles every chapter. Comment with pairing requests.
1. WonderGun AKA Reward

**50 First Dates**

**Fandom:** Young Justice

**Summary:** Young Justice's 50 first dates. Includes different pairings for different drabbles every chapter. Comment with pairing requests.

**A/N: **Okay so while I was originally going to post these as individual fics- I realized that since they are each short that it would be best to compile them into one 50 chapter fic. I'm determined to write every pairing you could ever possibly ship in the YJ universe. So please- comment with a ship of your liking. R&R people! First up, WonderGun!

* * *

**Chapter One: (WonderGun AKA Reward)**

At first it was just simple touches- hugs, the holding of hands- nothing over the top. It had been a month since the War World incident where she kissed him on the cheek. Again- simple, more friendly than anything; but tonight was different- tonight would mark their very first date- their first few moments as a couple.

Just three days ago, Roy was stuttering through his words, trying not to fumble with his robotic arm; and he was failing miserably. Cassie simply giggled, taking his hand in hers- "How does a movie night sound?" That was that. Roy viewed it as sort of pathetic- that after 8 years one ice you'd think a guy would learn to take chances- but then again her fierce personality is why he fell in love with her in the first place.

However, Cassie wasn't feeling herself. Sure WonderGirl could take down the bad guys, fly- she could even juggle Fangirling while single handedly stopping an armed robbery- but could _Cassie_ do this? Back in Themyscira, Cassie meant many strong brave females; all of whom would simply shake their heads at such a notion- that a warrior had a tummy full of butterflies because of a boy, much less a man. Slipping into her casual clothes (a WW hoodie, and yoga pants) she quickly checked her reflection in the mirror before flying off to Roy's apartment.

At home, Roy fumbled through the practically empty closet in hopes of finding a broom. His place was simple; a haggard apartment in Star City. He originally planned to get as far away from Oliver as possible, but then again, he didn't really know where else to go. After a few sweeps, he noticed that all the old broom was doing, was kicking up dust; he sat the broom back in its closet and waited for his date to show up.

At first when Cassie suggested a movie night, he thought she meant they would go to the theater, and maybe go out for ice cream afterwards. He would never admit it, but secretly he felt proud that he could show her around his home; he certainly didn't expect that she actually would suggest something so cozy for their first real date. Smiling, he shook his head; she was unpredictable, that was for sure. "That's what I love about you Cassie."

Landing quietly, Cassie made sure she had the right address. Feeling proud of herself that she managed to find the place with little trouble, she opened the torn mesh screen door and stepped inside. She knew that Roy would've left the window open, so that she could just fly in, but she wanted to surprise him. That and the fact that in all of the romance novels Megan had loaned her didn't include a super-powered blonde flying in through the fire escape. Tugging at her sweatshirt, she took in a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

Glancing out at the window, Roy grew worried. He didn't expect her to be late, if anything he expected her to show early. Frowning he shut the window, after all in their line of work something could've come up and he figured she knew how to knock. _Tap, tap, tap. _Quizzically he peered through the peek-hole before opening the door with a content but nervous smile on his face. "Hi."

"Hi," she flashed him one of her brightest smiles. "So, are you going to let me come in?" Stumbling he stepped aside so she could enter. It wasn't that she actually needed him to move, Roy knew very well that she could squash him in a second if she really wanted to- luckily, she didn't want to, and Roy was happy for that. Waiting for a reaction he apologized, "I, uh, know it's not much but," she cut him off. Turning around she smiled again, "I like it."

"Good. So um," Roy closed his apartment's door walking over to the lone TV that sat on the floor. "What would you like to watch?"

After deciding on an action film (one Cassie picked of course) Roy walked over behind the island in the kitchen, opening the bare cupboards. Reaching in, he pulled out a bag of pretzels and two water bottles before gathering the blankets off his bed. Sitting down next to her, he couldn't help but smile as she cheered on the good guys. "Go! Right there! Kick 'em! Yeah- show 'em what for!" Turning to look at him she pulled the blankets over the both of them. "So, who are you rooting for?" Roy pointed at one of the characters on screen. "Ooh, me too, he's cute! But," she brought her face closer to his, "Not as cute as you." Opening the bag of pretzel she became engrossed with the film once again, cheering even more, if not just as loudly as she had before. It wasn't until the credits rolled that she noticed her head was resting on his shoulder, not that Roy minded.

He didn't mind at all.

* * *

**A/N:** Yea! WonderGun fluff! Be sure to review and leave a paring of your choice in the reviews. Please include the ship's name as well please. (Ex. Spitfire, Chalant, ect.) If the ship has no identifiable name, feel free to give it one. Until then-

**~AthenaKeene**


	2. WonderBeetle (CassiexJamie)

**50 First Dates**

**Fandom:** Young Justice

**Summary:** Young Justice's 50 first dates. Different pairings every chapter. Comment with pairing requests.

**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviewed; I didn't expect so many comments within only three hours from the publishing time. Wow- you guys rock! This chapter is dedicated to **SuperGirlInJeans** who requested a WonderBeetle fic. Without further ado, here is WonderBeetle's first date.

* * *

**Chapter Two: (WonderBeetle)**

As Jamie stood waiting in the park for Cassie to arrive, he thought back to the first time they met; how she and Nightwing had asked him to join the Team, how she seemed to be interested in more than just the contraption on his back. It excited and scared him. For the first time in a long time, he didn't feel like an outsider- that there was someone who didn't just see him as a 'freak', someone that saw the soul inside. However this was the very thing that scared him.

Wonder Girl- protégé of Wonder Woman- had taken a liking to him. He had seen her in action- she was one tough cookie. Bold and high-strung she often spoke without thinking, but Jamie found that admirable. With the scarab on his back, he never could have his own opinion, and even if he managed to get a word in edge wise, his thoughts were never validated; his expressions were never accepted. It was a different story with Cassie.

Cassie was a fighter; a force of nature. She knew who she was, and she made it very clear that your approval wasn't necessary. She never hesitated to speak her mind, and her fellow teammates, while they were usually more cautious and skeptical than she, listened to her opinions. They acknowledged her existence as a fellow human, or well as a- human; they knew she was a being with an original soul and treated her as such.

Before asking her out, Jamie often found himself watching her actions, even if she faltered, she made no apologies for who she was. It was, well, sexy. Yes, it was sexy and extremely intimidating. How did he –a normal teenage kid with a shrill bug on his back- have a chance with a beautiful goddess like her? Again he was dumbfounded- in complete awe; nevertheless, he couldn't wait any longer; he geared up- ready to take his chance.

Pushing aside his fear of rejection, Jamie went to the Team's new HQ in Blüdhaven in hope that Cassie would be there. Even if she wasn't- someone there had to know where she lived.

Upon entering the garage Jamie found Cassie on her laptop, browsing through what looked like- "Wonder Woman Fan Base?"

"WHA?" She spun around taking to the air. "Oh, Jamie it's you. I uh, was, um," she blushed a bright shade of pink before her expression turned downcast. "I miss her," gently she floated down to the cold hard cement flooring. "On Rimbor, with the other accused members," she trailed off. "She's Wonder Woman- it's not that I'm worried about her. I'm worried for, well," she sighed. "Me."

Morphing back into his civilian clothes, Jamie sat cross-legged next to her before gently placing his hand on her shoulder. "I know it must be hard for you Cassie, but I mean come on- they're the Justice League. The good guys," he looked at her, waiting for a reaction. "Good wins- siempre. Right?" Slowly Cassie peered into his eyes-

"Always."

"Hey Cassie?"

"Yeah?"

"There's this place in Gotham, not too far from here, where you can watch the stars and, uh," he pulled at his hoodie. "It helps me relax when I feel upset, would you, like to come look at them with me?" Cassie smiled, feeling much better already. "Sure," she stood up smirking, "Race you there!" Then she was off; taking a moment to gear up, Jamie flew after her.

They were going to cuddle under the stars; it was supposed to be comforting. That was that, but there was just one problem- Cassie had no idea how to snuggle. She did a quick read up on it before she arrived, but all of those wikihow and ehow articles did little to help her. Some said that you're supposed to rest the crook of your body into his; others said that just being close is considered enough. Either way, add no real life experience, a case of the jitters, and you get a very, very awkward Cassie; and a very awkward Cassie was a very, VERY bad idea- especially when you mix in a nervous Blue Beetle.

_Negate operation. This girl and these feelings will only lead to distraction in battle. We should destroy her before real damage is done._ "No ese," Jamie said internally to his scarab, "You will under no circumstances attack anyone tonight- especially Cassie? Understood?" _Understood, but defense mode will be kept online- just in case. _"Yeah, yeah fine. But defense only."

Cassie was last to arrive, and much to her surprise Jamie was sitting back in the moist night grass, waiting for her. He seemed content- his face was concentrating on the patterns in the sky, memorizing their positions; it was breathtaking. Not wanting to disturb him, Cassie quietly floated into his lap, laying her head on his chest. This however, seemed to startle Jamie, as he jumped up a little, causing Cassie to elbow him to the ribs while trying to get up.

_Impact has been made. Defense mode is futile. Switching to attack._ "No!" Jamie swerved his arm up as a bolt of blue lighting scorched the top of a tree in front of them.

They spent the rest of the night in the ER.

Cassie with her super strength had broken three of Blue's ribs while she remained unscathed. In between bursts of nurses and doctors, Cassie came from the gift shop, with teddy bears, and cards- profusely apologizing with her every breath. Jamie tried to tell her it was fine- that he'd been worse- but she just continued to ramble.

"OH MY HERA! I'm so, so, so, so sorry! I didn't even consider that! Please, please, please, don't be mad at me!" She pleaded, on the verge of tears.

"Cassie," Jamie brought his hand up to her cheek, wincing a bit. "I could never hate you. You may think you looked like a goof, but I find it," he blushed. "Cute." She was taken aback.

"What about when I'm really loud?"

"You have the courage to speak up- I personally think its," he blushed even harder. "Hot." This time is was our Wonder Girl who turned a shade of pink.

"Hey Jamie?"

"Yes Cassie?"

"I'd kiss you right now but," she explained, clearly embarrassed. "I don't want to break any more of your ribs. Could, what I mean to say is, uh," she paused sitting on the hospital bed. "Rain check?" Jamie smiled.

"I'd like that. And Cassie?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please scoot over- I can't feel my arm."

* * *

A/N: LOL- You gotta love the two of them together! Anyway here are the upcoming chapters and submitted requests. If your request has already been submitted, please wait until that chapter is published before asking for the pairing again. Thank you.

Chapter Three: Maneuver 7 (DickxBabs)

Chapter Four: Chalant (DickxZee)


	3. Chapter 3: (Maneuver 7)

**50 First Dates**

**Fandom:** Young Justice

**Summary:** Young Justice's 50 first dates. Different pairings every chapter. Comment with pairing requests.

**A/N:** Oh, yes, the sad-you-can't-escpae-your-feelings-for-him-even-though-he's-a-smexy-player-and-it-may-very-well-possibly-never-work-out chapter is here! Although I totally ship DickxBabs- like HARD. They're so perfect for each other- which is exactly why it'll never work out… *cries in a corner*. Anyway here is the Maneuver 7 chap, per request of **OpenMinded7**.

* * *

**Chapter Three: [Maneuver 7(DickxBabs)]**

Barbara Gordon was not a simple minded girl. She was sophisticated, and classy; unlike the other girls who merely swooned over the Earth's heroes. She aspired to become one. However even this sharp heroine couldn't deny a certain birdie.

She always suspected something was off with him, the random periods he missed, the heavy bags under his eyes; all of which he'd just brush off with a dazzling smile and a butchered word. Even though Barbra didn't pry, she didn't believe him- not for a second. She was the commissioner's daughter after all. Whatever sleuthing skills she had, she inherited from him- and those were all she had that one night at Wayne manor; the night Dick told her his secret.

After he explained everything to her- the death of his family, Brue kindly taking him in, Bruce being Batman, and he becoming Robin under his guidance- he expected her to be astounded, to yell, to scream; instead she said three words that he would hold in his memory forever-

"I want in."

Smiling, Nightwing remembered that night; it was pitch black, and nearing early morning, so she just stayed with him; them snuggling sincerely under the covers. Now, it was just as late out, but he was stationed at the Cave, monitoring the last of the Team members to head home. Patrol was easy- no complications, or formidable clowns running around. At the last zeta tube sound, he sighed, everyone was home safe. The fearless leader could finally rest, or at least, he could rest until gloved hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" Her breathe was hot against his neck. Smirking, he pulled her down in a dip, "An angel?" She laughed, smirking right back.

"Careful Casanova, this angel can kick your ass." He smiled, pulling her up into a mischievous kiss, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Drawing his hands up her back, he helped her sit up, straddling his waist. Once settled, he placed his hands- one on each of her cheeks, deepening the kiss; laughing lightly, she complied. After a moment more, with smaller nips in between, they pulled apart slightly- resting their foreheads together. "Take me out Richard," Batgirl lazily drew her slim gloved fingers down his toned chest before gazing back up into his beautiful sapphire eyes. "Take me out on a date."

Sure, he and Barbra had been intimate before- the occasional lingering kisses and infrequent overnight stays- but she (knowing him) had refused to "go steady"; because let's face it- Dick Grayson, the ward of Bruce Wayne (billionaire playboy) would never commit to one girl at such an early time in his life- if ever at all. Barbra knew that, she accepted that; she had come to accept that fact a long time ago. Nevertheless, her feelings for him ceased to change. This, she was painfully aware of as well.

Dick liked Barbra; he liked Barbra, Bette, Zantanna, Helena, ect. In all honesty, though, he really, really, really, liked Barbra; he knew that Barbra liked him too. He just always figured that one of them would eventually act on it, and they did; but still he never saw himself in a serious, monastic relationship. Which is why, tonight- Nightwing, hero and guardian of Blüdhaven- was nervous.

It was supposed to be simple- pasta and wine at her apartment; there was but one catch- no sex. No fooling around, no loose emotions and discarded realities- just a date in the upmost uncomplicated and sincere ways.

"_What do you mean?" _

"_You know what I mean Grayson. A date- __just__ a date."_

That was that.

Therefore, at round, 6:00 PM, Barbs slipped into her dress jeans and ruffled blouse. Her hair was naturally wavy when she let it down- after having it pinned up all day, but frankly, she had a school-girl desire to curl it; so, she did. This was a _date_ after all.

Outside, Dick checked his phone. The atmosphere around him was rainy (as usual) and the Team, currently under the leadership of Superboy, was off doing a simple recon mission. Of course, that didn't mean something couldn't go wrong- something almost always did. Checking his emails, he almost wished something had. Shake it off, he told himself. It's just a date after all- right? Running his hand through his messy raven hair, he unlocked the door using the spare key Barbra had given him some time ago. He never did think much about it- until _now._ He had a key to her home, yet this was there first actual date. Internally he winced; _this is going to have a bittersweet ending._

Babs was seated on the couch, watching the door with glossy eyes; taking a moment she light up, waving at her guest. Smiling numbly, he waved back.

* * *

"You're really beautiful." Dick said, stopping his fork of pasta. She smiled hollowly before laughing a bit, sipping her wine. "How many girls have you said that to? Out of costume?"

"Too many to count," he countered, picking up the forged mood she had set up. "Course, Ms. Gordon has had a lot of suitors herself." Happy with the game play she smirked. "Of course Ms. Gordon turned many of them down- she and her odd extra-curriculars." They both paused, suddenly weary of the façade of the situation. Pushing their chairs to the ground as they stood up, they raced towards each other- their lips knocking together in a complex mass of unvoiced feelings and worries.

* * *

Later, they held each other under warm university blankets, Barbra always had folded over the couch. The two heroes were exhausted, but neither of them could sleep, neither of them wanted to sleep.

"How did Conner do?"

"Good. No complications- the whole thing surprisingly went off without a hitch." Lazily flipping through his phone he added, "He's better at leading than I thought."

"He's matured a lot."

"We all have."

"Yeah," she sighed heavily. "I have an early shift tomorrow so," she pulled a nearby pillow to her chest; "You should get going."

"Yeah," he began to redress, stopping only once he was ready to leave. "Hey, Babs?" She didn't look at him; she didn't have to say, 'Yeah?'

"Let's try the date thing again some other time." She shook her head, her eyes threatening to pour, before closing them, inhaling deeply. "Yeah," she nodded pulling her frazzled hair out of her face, "Let's."

* * *

**A/N: **Aww- angsty DickxBabs…. Okay! Quick announcement- I will not be able to update as often, until after St. Patrick's Day because of high-school testing and crap. In addition, I am writing a novel of my own- about my own battle and journey fighting P.A.N.S- (Check PANS out here: wiki/PANDAS ) so I want to dedicate some time to that. Anyway- I'm not stopping, or putting anything on hold- I'm just not updating as often. Here are the next chapter requests:

**Chapter Four: [Chalant (DickxZee)] **

Requested By: _Nightwing Master of the Aster, _and _iloveballen_

**Chapter Five: [Flash (BarryxWally)] **

Requested By: _Kamil the Awesome_

**Chapter Six: [Sai/SpeedChesh (JadexWally)] **

Requested By: _cheshjade_

**Chapter Seven: [Control (ConnerxDinah)] **

Requested By: _Alistar_


	4. Chapter 4: (Chalant 1)

**50 First Dates**

**Fandom:** Young Justice

**Summary:** Young Justice's 50 first dates. Different pairings every chapter. Comment with pairing requests.

**A/N:** CHALANT CHAPPIE! It's extremely short, and for that I apologize. I will do another Chalant chapter- I promise. However, for now, this is it. Requested by and dedicated to: **Nightwing Master of the Aster**_, _and **iloveballen. **Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three: [Chalant (DickxZee)]**

"So the Boy-Wonder needs some magic?" Zantanna taunted through her phone. "Too bad he isn't here right now- I might've been able to help 'em out."

"Zee- look, you know these things happen- rain check. ' Kay?" Nightwing's voice was distant. "But I promise we will catch up."

"Is this a Nightwing promise or the-Robin-I-fell-in-love-with promise?" _Click._ She looked at her phone. CALL ENDED. _Here we go again Grayson- here we go again. _

* * *

"How are things will the League?" Dick and Zantanna were seated outside at a local café. She sipped her coffee, "Same as usual. How's the Team?"

"They're adjusting okay, with trauma like," he stopped himself. "There's just too much detachment, heavy on the de."

"I can't say I'm surprised," she gripped her latté' a bit tighter. "Rocket and I had just graduated into the League, Tula-," her eyes diffused. "I'll never forget how tight Wally held onto Artemis that day. She told me that he held her so tight, she thought she'd pop a lung," she laughed hollowly. "I think leaving was the right thing for her and Wally's relationship. I've never seen him so happy." She smiled reminiscing before chuckling again, earnestly this time.

"What?" Nightwing smiled at the sight of her happy. He truly admired the way her eyes sparkled whenever she giggled; it was his favorite thing she did back when they were dating. He'd tell her algebraic jokes, and make-up words with her- all just to hear her laugh; to see that sparkle.

"Here we are, more-or-less, on a date and all I can think about discussing other couples' relationships!" She shook her head. "I really need to get out more," she smiled up at him. "_We_ really need to get out more." He took her hand from across the table.

"We will Zee, I promise. I, Dick Grayson, promise." Tears welled up in her eyes at the mention of his real name.

"Thank you Dick." They stayed like that for a moment before she drew her hand away, reaching into her purse. "Oh! I almost forgot. Here it is." Placing the object in between her palms she closed her eyes. "Mrahcrourm Alg." Handing him the yellow-stoned necklace, she turned to leave. "Zee?"

"Hm?"

"Esimorpi. I really do."

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I know, its super short, but I wanted to give you guys something. Anyway the crackish chapters will most likely be longer than canon or possible canon pairings because I have yet to justify their existence in my mind. XD

**Chapter Five: [Flash (BarryxWally)] **

Requested By: _Kamil the Awesome_

**Chapter Six: [Sai/SpeedChesh (JadexWally)] **

Requested By: _cheshjade_

**Chapter Seven: [Control (ConnerxDinah)] **

Requested By: _Alistar_

**Chapter Eight: [NewsFlash (IrisxBarry)] **

Requested By:_ iloveballen_


	5. Chapter 5: (Flash)

**50 First Dates**

**Fandom:** Young Justice

**Summary:** Young Justice's 50 first dates. Different pairings every chapter. Comment with pairing requests.

**A/N:** Now I realize this chapter might get a lot of hate because it's a slash pairing, but being a crazy rabid fangirl I have nothing to say against the topic. Anyway, this is just an FYI that all crack/slash chapters will be longer because I will try to persuade you into seeing how/justifying the pairing. This chapter is requested and dedicated to: **Kamil the Awesome. **Oh, and as a anniversary celebration Chapter 10 will be Spitfire! Yea!

* * *

**Chapter Five: [Flash (WallyxBarry)]**

Wally West loved his Aunt Iris, she was his favorite Aunt. Being a new reporter, she had all the latest information on the Justice League, all whom Wally was obsessed with; the best part- Iris's husband (Wally's Uncle Barry) was the Flash himself! His uncle was a superhero! Okay, so not everybody knew- yet. It was either that or Barry hadn't told Wally or his parents yet, or maybe, Wally was the only one that didn't know.

He stumbled upon the notes of Flash's science experiment after Christmas dinner. His family and the Garricks were over at an Aunt Iris's and Uncle Barry's place, making it the first party they held together as newlyweds (besides the house-warming party of course); and tonight everyone has been in for a surprise.

* * *

"Hey Uncle Barry," Wally sped up to his uncle before he left for patrol of Central City. "I, uh, never mind."

It had been a week since Wally had gotten his speedster abilities; at first everyone was alarmed- angrier than anything. After a while, and a bunch of little fast-favors from Wally, they all grew to love him just the same. And if anyone could- Barry loved Wally the most of all. This kid, a kid he didn't even know, had bothered to recreate his lab experiment; all in the hopes that he would get super speed as well. Barry was, well- honored; Central City had erected a statue of him in his honor. Heck, they even had an official "Flash Appreciation Day", but nothing had managed to touch him the way Wally had.

Which is why when Iris told her husband, that her nephew had asked him out on, what sounded like a date, he smiled and accepted without a second thought.

* * *

"So it's an awesome idea- right? There's Robin, Speedy, there might even be and Aqualad- why shouldn't there be," he placed a red and mustard drawing on the buffet table, "Kid Flash!" Barry gaped at his nephew.

"You'd want to be my sidekick?" Wally nodded excitement in his eyes. Barry grinned mischievously, "Only if you eat one of everything," he paused smirking, "Faster than me."

"Oh it's on! Wait!" Wally grabbed his Uncle's hand across the table. "I've been mulling this over for a while now, and I don't want things to change, and I still want to be Kid Flash, but... I love you." His serious expression disappeared as he scooted out of the booth. "Race ya!" Barry just shook his head smiling. He liked Wally- he really did; but he loves Iris even more. But hey! The kid was young and eager, and there was no way he was going to extinguish his little sidekick's flame. He'd figure it all out eventually, Barry mused. He will, and if he's anything like me, he's a pretty fast thinker. Standing up he followed Wally to the buffet, for now the kid could believe whatever- none of it mattered. Barry was and would always be his number one fan.

* * *

**A/N:** I'M SORRY! I just couldn't do it! *Cries due to lack of incest* Ugh! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed. I have I-SATS all this week and have ass-loads of History to do. Plus there's the play coming up so I may or may not go on a week hiatus. Anyway here are the up and coming chapters. R&R!

**Chapter Six: [Sai/SpeedChesh (JadexWally)] **

Requested By: _cheshjade_

**Chapter Seven: [Control (ConnerxDinah)] **

Requested By: _Alistar_

**Chapter Eight: [NewsFlash (IrisxBarry)] **

Requested By:_ iloveballen_

**Chapter Nine: [Raincheck (KarenxMal)] **

Requested By:

**Chapter Ten: [Spitfire (ArtemisxWally)] **

Requested By:

**Chapter Eleven: [SuperMartian (MeganxConner)] **


	6. Chapter 6: (Sai)

**50 First Dates**

**Fandom:** Young Justice

**Summary:** Young Justice's 50 first dates. Different pairings every chapter. Comment with pairing requests.

**A/N:** It took forever because I lost the original hard copy for this, but I just bit the bullet and started it over. Here we go… Oh, and if anyone comments something along the lines of so sad he died- I swear I will hunt you down and kill you in your sleep! Stay away evil negativeness!

* * *

**Chapter Six: [Sai (WallyxJade)]**

It was insane how it happened; you know, the whole I'm-dating-my-ex's-big-sister-assassin thing; but if you had to pick a starting point- it would be a little over a month ago, when Artemis had brought Wally to meet her family. Now, Wally wasn't one to pry when it came to his girlfriend's past, but this was a family of assassins so he made sure to be prepared.

Stepping into the Gotham apartment elevator, Wally opened his mouth to ask yet another question. "So what do I do if-" Artemis nudged her (soon to be ex) boyfriend in the ribs. "Wally you'll be fine; you aren't here as Kid Flash, you're here as Wallace West," she nudged him again, gently this time, "My boyfriend." Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, she walked him over to her apartment's door. "Hey, uh, Wally?"

"Yeah babe?"

"You remember Cameron- right?" Artemis fished the key out of her worn leather bag.

"Icy Jr. Yeah, why?" She sighed putting the key in the lock. "He'll probably be here too- he's practically family."

Not a moment passed from the time Artemis opened the door, to when a recently sharpened Sai plowed into the woodwork, inches away from her neck. Arty just threw down her keys and bag as if nothing happened. "Hey sis." A lusty voice came out from the shadows. "I see you brought your twinkle-toes boyfriend." Sauntering out from the darkness, she melodramatically rubbed her butt. "Careful next time we dance partner, you don't score high if you fall down." That was the first time Wally saw her out of uniform.

Her hair was tied up in a bun; with just a few strands illuminating her olive toned skin. She wore black yoga pants and a jean jacket tank top combo- all leaving little, if anything to the imagination. She was striking to say the least; her demanding aura was stale around here, giving off dominant vibes Wally shuddered at. He couldn't believe it; I like Artemis's sister.

At home Wally was adjusting his tie- and failing miserably. His sweaty palms and fluttery stomach was definitely not helping; but he was right to be nervous- this was his and Jade's first real date after all.

Oh how badly he wanted to impress her- she wasn't picky but she was so in control of her actions- she was far more swift and strong than he. Frustrated, he tugged the silky material off the collar of his shirt. Placing it down, a warm, sultry voice whispered into his ear, "It's cute how inexperienced you are." Jade chuckled, kissing his cheek before her hands trailed over to the red tie Wally had chosen to match her cherry colored cocktail dress. It was amazing how she looked amazing in every color. She rested her head on her shoulder.

"So- you ready?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "How's Artemis?" Even though they weren't together, Wally still cared about her deeply; it had hurt her when they broke up, but she forgave him and they both were able to move on. Jade relaxed into him.

"She's out with Cameron- said something about going to the movies." Wally smiled, they each had found their own. "Speaking of going out," she playfully togged on his tie. "We have reservations."

Following her lead, Wally took a deep breathe and pulled her into a kiss. He wasn't smooth or suave, but he knew he didn't have to be- Jade loved him for what he was, for what he wasn't- she was perfect. "Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

**A/N: **Short yes- I know. Sorry, I'm really tired and my head is going way too fast for me to understand any of the plot bunnies. It's Spring Break this week so I'll continue to update, but yeah… That's it for now. Plus, with how YJ ended, I feel like a traitor for dissing Spitfire.

**Chapter Seven: [Control (ConnerxDinah)] **

Requested By: _Alistar_

**Chapter Eight: [NewsFlash (IrisxBarry)] **

Requested By:_ iloveballen_

**Chapter Nine: [Raincheck (KarenxMal)] **

Requested By: _OpenMinded7_

**Chapter Ten: [Spitfire (ArtemisxWally)] **

Requested By:_Kamil the Awesome_

**Chapter: [BluePulse (JamiexBart)] **

Requested By: _YJII_

**Chapter: [SuperMartian (MeganxConner)] **

Requested By:_randomkitty101_

**Chapter: [Traught (ArtemisxDick)] **

Requested By:_batsofgotham_

**Chapter: [SuperWonder (CassiexConner)] **

Requested By: _crazy dude_

**Chapter: [BlueBird (JamiexTim)] **

Requested By: _colerfulldarkness666_


End file.
